No Denying
by Incomparable-Insanity
Summary: - Who, in their right mind, would've thought that Rodolphus Lestrange would push his wife out of danger and take the hit instead? - Oneshot. RodBella.


My insane love (obsession, you might say) for Bellatrix is quite strong, and however far off I may have drifted in the fandom, Bellatrix still reigns supreme. *Raises Number 1 banner* Rod is just an added bonus. XD

**Disclaimer: **Property of JK Rowling.

--

**No Denying **

It was not as easy as he had thought, there were seven Potters, and with one hand holding on tightly to his broom, Rodolphus swerved to the left, catching a glimpse of his wife's curly and rather unruly hair. There was cackling in the air, which could have only brought out by Bellatrix and herself and then the lights started to come.

A green jet of light had erupted from his own wand, only to miss his target by inches. Nymphadora Tonks was flying through the skies with what seemed to be another Harry Potter, this one glancing around his back long enough to identify him. Again, Rodolphus had swerved, missing a Stunning spell sent by Harry Potter, later, he would be informed that it was not the real one, rather, it was Ron Weasley.

"Filth! Blood-Traitor! I will get you!"

Bellatrix's hand shot forward and with a yell of the Killing Curse, aimed straight towards Tonks' back, only for it to miss, once more. Everything was missing right now. The curses always seemed to miss their targets, and the shield charms that their targets were throwing off weren't doing much. The night wouldn't go well, and Rodolphus knew it, deep in his gut.

Hell bent on killing the filth to their family, Bellatrix zoomed, chasing after Tonks whose aim was not half bad, as opposed to the Harry Potter that followed closely behind her.

"You will not get away from me." Bellatrix shrieked, cackling into the night as she slashed her wand into the air, blindly throwing out the Killing Curse, not even bothering to see whether she was aiming at foe or ally. A shriek that came from up ahead was enough for Bellatrix's face to spread, once more, in a rather evil smile, and pausing in the air she watched as the green streak of light she had sent off earlier miss another Harry Potter's ear by an inch or so – This, she would find out much, much later, would be the Mudblood Granger.

"Bella,"

It was Rodolphus that called out to her now, and with a flick of his wand and another killing curse, he flew beside his wife who looked, for a moment, madder than usual. She had been sitting on her broom, her wand held tightly in her hand when he hissed at her to move. "What are you doing?" That, as a matter of fact, was enough to make Bellatrix snap out of whatever daze she had suddenly slipped into.

A snort came from the unruly witch and a glare was sent towards Rodolphus as she, once more, chased after Tonks. Bellatrix was determined to kill her tonight.

Again, they were on the run, and again Rodolphus was trailing behind Bellatrix, curses flying off his wand, missing every target – He would know, of course, because if he had not missed one target then they would all be seeing a body falling down from the sky.

"They're down!"

Yaxley, Rodolphus assumed, had screamed from overhead, in pursuit of another Order member.

And with a crane of his head, Rodolphus saw two bodies plummeting to the ground...

No, this was not their night.

Just as quickly as he had lifted his wand up high again, he saw another sight, much more devastating – though the fallen comrade did not affect him all that much – than earlier. A green jet of light was soaring straight towards Bellatrix, and the witch, whose wand whipped the air and conjured a shield, got pushed back by the sheer force of it and let out another shriek, one not of pain but of irritation.

"Rodolphus, no! Get back!" Bellatrix screamed as Rodolphus tried to hex Tonks, only for his wife to throw a curse at him, this, of course, led him to fire a curse at her as well, though not the Killing Curse, no, she was his wife, after all, even if the woman was as mad as a hatter.

"Bellatrix watch out!" Rodolphus hissed and with a flick of his wand, sent Bellatrix hurtling to the side as he took her place - - And right in his chest did it hit. A curse sent by Nymphadora Tonks had hit him, and before he knew it, before he could grope for his wand he was falling, his wand, the poor piece of wood was hurtling down right after him. His eyelids dilated and he choked out a gasp of pain.

A scream up ahead had told him that she had seen it all, and whether Bellatrix was mad at him throwing her to the side or at Nymphadora having cursed him, he did not know, his senses were slowly dimming...From his closed eyelids he could see another green jet of light zip past Tonks and then he felt himself getting suspended, his wrists were being held onto tightly, as if someone was trying to hoist him up.

Bellatrix had not expected this, what more, she had not expected both of them to come hurtling down the ground. Yes, she had tried to pull him up, and yes they were not falling - at a remarkable speed as well – to the ground.

She tried tapping her wand on his arm, and for a moment Bellatrix cursed herself for not learning more defensive spells...She had always tried to perfect the Dark Arts, and right now, the Dark Arts would not be of any help to her. But why, why was she trying to help Rodolphus? Could she just not allow him to fall? Again Bellatrix shrieked, her scream piercing the night skies and she, too, as she tried to shift in her broom, fell off.

_Bellatrix...?_

If he could've spoke, he would've uttered her name, but he could not, and within a second his back hit a bush, and then twigs pierced his skin before his own wife fell on top of him. A crunch, and then a sickening crack was heard – If it was his own bones that had cracked or Bella's, he still could not tell, but the pain that seared into his back, as well as all over his body...The blame for it all would not just be put into the fall.

Bellatrix stirred and then got up to her feet, kicking at the leaves that stuck out and cursing the Muggles in the world for not having such a thing as a cushion on the ground – And herself, too, for not even thinking about conjuring up a cushion. But the cursing of herself and of everyone else in the world was put to a stop when her wand burned hot and her eyes landed on Rodolphus, broken and all.

For the umpteenth time that night, Bellatrix let out a scream of agony. One filled with anger, and...And something else.

"You filth! You disgrace! You scum! Bloodtraitor!" Bellatrix screamed into the skies, but she had neither a glimpse of Tonks or of other Death Eaters. Had they lost? Or had Harry Potter been captured?

"Quiet," And even in his pain, Rodolphus still managed to act bitter to his own wife.

Leaning down over her husband, Bellatrix peered into his face and her trembling fingers found his chest, and then her hand rested on the spot where his beating heart would be. It was steady...And then it was slowing down...

"You idiot."

Of course, because who were the Lestrange couple if they did not hate each other with a burning passion? But then, hate as what they had shared, one could not deny the tears that were slowly falling from Bellatrix's sunken, dark eyes, as well as the fact that Rodolphus had pushed his wife out of danger and had taken the hit himself. Yes, who could deny those facts?

-

I mean, seriously? v__v; Random spur-of-the-moment-fic.

Eh. Been a while, huh?


End file.
